1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for maneuvering a ship, and more particularly to an apparatus which makes it possible to effect, in a ship having two sets or Z type propelling means, the control of the direction of the trailing flow of the propeller, the control of the revolution speed of the engine and the engaging and disengaging of clutch which are for providing steering as well as changing of going ahead and astern, by a single handle provided in the control stand or the bridge of the ship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, three to five kinds of handles or levers have been used for maneuvering ships having two sets of Z type propelling means, which handles or levers requiring complicated handling as could be done only by skilled engineer.
Although some attempts have been made to provide maneuvering of the ship by one handle, the motion of the handle thereof has been of one or two dimensions, each dimension defining one kind of control, so that additional handles or buttons have been required to provide special manner of maneuvering, for example dead-slow going or transversing. Therefore, these attempts have not been accepted successfully.